robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
DrAmbrosia
Hello, I’m Jack. Today, I want to share my experience with a horrific Roblox user: DrAmbrosia. I love Roblox creepypastas. From Chuck_Lloyd to SaintDasXII to 4nn1, I know them all. I like the fact that creepy and scary stories reside in an innocent children’s game. But, every once and a while, these players take their stories too far. DrAmbrosia is a perfect example of this. DrAmbrosia claims to be a doctor. Or so she says. I stumbled upon this account from her disturbing game, Ambrosia Office. ''It was in my recommended list after playing ''The Circus in the Sky, a game by a clown/doctor named G0Z. I clicked her profile, and to my surprise, she was online. I joined her game and was instantly interested in its lore. The game was dark, with a snowey vibe. There were pink trees, and scary noises coming from the woods. I looked around and quickly stumbled upon a tall building with a bright pink Doctors Reflector hanging from the roof. I tried entering it, but the doors were locked. The building was windowless, and I was intrigued to find a way in. Unfortunately, I couldn’t find a secret door or even glitch my way in. Then, DrAmbrosia joined my game. Scared, I tried to leave. To my surprise, DrAmbrosia said: “Don’t.” I closed the in-game menu and asked: “Who are you?” DrAmbrosia didn‘t reply. I saw a flying, blue orb heading straight toward me. I reset out of cowardness, but not before snagging a photo. I spawned somewhere different than before, this time catching something move in the distance. I saw a headless, crouched monster running away from me. Curiously, I followed it into the woods. The scary noises I heard before were defiantly coming from that, THING. It leads right back toward the tall building, where the blue orb was still floating. It was circling below it as if it wanted to kill it or something. The orb faded out, and to my horror, the monster started running toward me. Scared, I ran for my Robloxians life. “Don’t worry. He’s not dangerous” said DrAmbrosia in the chat. I found a cave like a thing, with the entrance blocked off. “What is ‘''HE''’?” I asked, typing quickly before the monster killed me. I caught a photo of that place, just in case, I couldn’t find it again. I died to the monster and heard it scream a horrible shriek. I respawned in a different location this time and saw the tall building again. And to my horror, a floating, faceless DrAmbrosia appeared before me. “Who are you!?!” I asked for what felt like the 100th time. ”I am Doctor Ambrosia. Not one of my patients have ever died, so neither will you.” she told me. ”Whatever this is, I am NOT getting involved.” I said firmly. DrAmbrosia hadn’t moved. ”Well, you see, I’m doing some renovating to my Hospital. It will be open soon. You‘re free to do whatever you’d like until I finish it. Once done, you’re staying with me forever.” she said calmly. I ran. I ran and I ran. Not looking back, I heard the monster chasing me again. I ran so far, I found the edge of the map. I looked up, and found this: It’s tough to see, but it was a black slender figure with a skull for a head. The eyes and mouth glowed red. I was killed moments later by the monster again. This time, I spawned INSIDE ''the Hospital. DrAmbrosia had left without a word, and I saw terrible, creepy things. There were ten of those creepy slender things, in a circle. Inside the circle was a chair with an NPC of DrAmbrosia. ”Hehe. I love my patients!” the text wrote above her head. I scrambled to take a photo. Shocked, I found it hard to take one. Before I could, I was kicked from the game, only for my iPad to crash moments later. So I guess the moral of the story is: It’s okay to like creepy stuff, and like to be scared. But don’t take it too far, or you’ll end up a patient of DrAmbrosia. Now I await a horrible message from DrAmbrosia, saying her Hospital is done, and that she wants me to come back. I already know not to, as I’d had enough. ''But maybe, just maybe. Category:Users Category:Games